The new cultivar ‘GG GOBTW 05’ was originated from a cross made by Leo Van Zanten in a planned breeding program in December 2001 between the male parent ‘Tijuana’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,083) and the unpatented female parent ‘Mackenzie.’ The new cultivar was discovered and selected by Leo Van Zanten in August 2002 in Oxnard, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘GG GOBTW 05’ by vegetative cuttings was performed in Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.